


You're still my number 1

by heartsxdaisies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, Non AU, Self-Indulgent, insecure, they just love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsxdaisies/pseuds/heartsxdaisies
Summary: It was BoA's 20th anniversary recently and Sehun said she was his Number 1. Junmyeon knows he shouldn't be jealous, but he is and he can't help it.This is very much self-indulgent.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	You're still my number 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work for this fandom! I just love SeHo so much it hurts :") I recently watched the video EXO had for BoA 20th anniversary and this idea came to mind! I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Sehun's boyfriend senses are tingling, something's wrong. His boyfriend is taking longer than usual to reply to his texts and his replies are really dry, lacking the usual excitement. Something is wrong, he knows it but he doesn't know what exactly was wrong. 

Sehun:  
Hi baby, how was your night?

Junmyeon:  
Hi, it was fine haha what about yours? Have you eaten dinner?

Sehun:  
Yeah, I did. Baby, are you feeling okay? You seem off.

Junmyeon:  
Yeah, I'm fine don't worry about it. I'll text you tomorrow? I'm really tired, I'm going to turn in early today. 

Sehun:  
Yeah sure rest well, my love, I love you.

Junmyeon:  
Mhmm, love you too. 

Something is definitely wrong. Junmyeon didn't call him by any pet names and there was a lack of emotion in his texts. Maybe he's just tired. Yeah, the military can be tough. It's one time, Sehun shouldn't whine about it. It will all be okay tomorrow, right? He spent the entire night convincing himself that there was nothing wrong, ignoring the tugging feeling at the back of his head. 

\---

Unfortunately, things remained the same the next day and continued on for about 3 days before Sehun became exasperated. He kept checking up on Junmyeon but his baby just says "He's tired". He decided to enlist the help of the other couple in their group, Baekhyun and Chanyeol. 

"Hyung, listen to me. I have a problem," Sehun announced upon returning to their dorms. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were cuddling watching Netflix but muted the show when Sehun made his announcement. From the look on Sehun's face, the couple deduced that it's probably about their leader-hung. After all, only Junmyeon-Hyung could make Sehun this worried and pouty. 

"You have our 100% attention now. How can we help you, our dear Oh Sehun?" Baekhyun asks, smiling wickedly.

Sehun, too enamoured by his own problems, started reciting his problem to the couple. About how Junmyeon is giving such cold replies over the past few days. About how he doesn't know what's wrong or what he did wrong. The couple just nodded earnestly, chuckling under their breaths. Their maknae can be so clueless sometimes, it's a little cute but also annoying. Poor Junmyeon-Hyung.

"I see...Hmm, maybe it has something to do with a video SM released recently with us in it? That's the only way he could have seen you anyway so," Chanyeol trailed off, leaving some room for Sehun to discover. 

"There were videos released recently?" Sehun asked, confused. 

Baekhyun huffs. How Junmyeon-Hyung put up with the maknae, he will never understand.

"Yeah we did, BoA's 20th anniversary well wishes video," Chanyeol said. No point beating around the bush when talking to a dense human.

The couple could see the gears in his mind working, trying to recall what interview they were referring to. Alas, the boy still looked confused so Baekhyun decided to just show him the video. He grabbed the remote, turned on Youtube and searched for the good wishes video before letting Sehun watch it. After the video ended, the couple was met with silence. They looked at Sehun, hoping the boy would catch their drift. 5 minutes passed. 

"OH MY GOD HYUNG WHAT HAVE I DONE?" Sehun panicked. 

There it is, the scream of panic the couple have been waiting for. Chanyeol smiled, just wishing Sehun good luck. Sehun definitely needed that good luck. Their leader-hyung never asked them for anything, never tells them how they feel. He likes to think that his emotions are just a burden to the youngsters but in reality, the youngsters gets even more stressed when Junmyeon hides his feelings. 

"A jealous hyung is a difficult hyung to handle, especially since he almost never gets jealous. Hyung rarely gets jealous over anything, but the fact that he's away from you, he might be feeling insecure at times. You know how hyung is. You should talk to him soon, Sehunnie," Baekhyun advised the maknae. 

"Yeah, remember how he felt like he was holding you down, so he asked if you guys wanted to end it? Even though he wants you to stay, he somehow still put your feelings first," Chanyeol added. 

Sehun sat there, pondering over what his hyungs had just said. It was all true. Junmyeon always seemed so strong and he was, but sometimes he forgot that he's human too. Someone who deserved happiness. Before he left for the military, Junmyeon had given Sehun the option to end their relationship, in fear of holding Sehun back from new experiences and love. Sehun was pissed that night but held Junmyeon closed the entire night, reciting how Junmyeon was the only one in his life, the number one in his life. Junmyeon had taken those words as a security blanket, as words that were only used between them and now Sehun had said it in his good wishes to BoA. Good job Sehun. 

"Oh fuck fuck, hyung what do I do? My poor baby oh my god," Sehun asked. 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked at each other, before apologising to Junmyeon under their breaths. They're about to betray their favourite hyung in favour of their maknae. Sehun better fixes this well. 

"Listen, Sehunnie, hyung told us not to tell you this as he wanted to surprise you. But, he's coming back for the weekend." Baekhyun said. Sehun's expression went from shocked to happy to pure panic. 

"HOW DO I MAKE UP TO HIM BY TOMORROW?" Sehun threw himself onto the couple, whining loudly. 

Chanyeol grunted, pushing Sehun off of them. "Hands off my boyfriend, maknae."

Sehun pouted, "What should I do, hyung?"

Baekhyun sighed. Honestly, Sehun could give their hyung trash and he would still accept and treasure it. 

"Why not you fetch him from camp tomorrow and take him on a date? It's been a while since you guys have gone on one anyway," Baekhyun suggested. 

Sehun's face lighted up, thanking the couple before rushing out the door.

"Ah, to be young and in love," Baekhyun giggled. 

Chanyeol pouted, "We are young and in love too, where is my present?" 

Baekhyun laughed, "My presence is your present. Now let's continue watching TV."Chanyeol smiled before wrapping his arms around Baekhyun, sighing in content. Yes, this is happiness.

\--

Junmyeon felt torn. He was coming back for the weekend and planned on staying over at the dorms because he missed his members so much but looking at the current situation, he thought it might be better for him to go back to his own apartment and pout the weekend away. It's not like Sehun knows he's coming back anyway unless Chanyeol and Baekhyun spilt the information, in which he hopes that that's not the case. 

He left the military base not expecting anyone waiting for him other than his manager. One of the guards had instructed him to go to the secluded parking space meant for idols that enlist so they could go home without being in the public eye. While he was expecting a black van with his manager inside, what was waiting for him instead was his boyfriend of 5 years, Oh Sehun. 

Sehun was there standing beside his car and a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He looked really nervous, with his constant fidgeting and checking his wristwatch every few seconds. Junmyeon couldn't help but smile at the sight. Oh, how he's missed his boyfriend.

Sehun was in a light blue button-up tucked into an ankle-length black pants, paired with some white sneakers. It was a simple outfit, but his boyfriend looks like a model. Junmyeon looked down at his outfit, it was simple – a grey oversized jumper with some khaki pants and white sneakers. He topped it off with a black hat to hide his short hair and a backpack for all his items. Nowhere as good-looking as his boyfriend but still acceptable, he thinks. 

Junmyeon decided to stop hiding from Sehun and walked towards him apprehensively. Sehun turned and saw Junmyeon, giving him a small smile and wave. Junmyeon couldn't help himself and smiled back, waving shyly. 

"Hey you, what are you doing here?" Junmyeon asked before tipping toes to kiss Sehun's cheek. Sehun took the opportunity to wrap one of his arms around Junmyeon's waist, leaning in to kiss Junmyeon on the lips before tucking his head in Junmyeon's neck. 

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't realise that how my words might've affected you," Sehun apologised, peppering light kisses all over Junmyeon's neck. There was no one around and Sehun parked his car in the midst of huge trees, so it's likely they're out of people's sight. 

Junmyeon sighed, before pushing Sehun to look at his face. "No no, don't apologise Hunnie. It's my fault for being oversensitive and easily jealous. It's just that, I thought you know, those were words for me only and being in military and all, I don't know, I just felt kind of insecure. It's really stupid but yeah, I'm sorry baby," Junmyeon apologising, looking so guilty of how childish he was being. 

Sehun admired his boyfriend, taking in every single aspect of him. His eyes, nose, lips, hair, his warm presence, his small height, just everything that makes Junmyeon, Junmyeon. He cups Junmyeon's cheek with one hand, leaning down to give his boyfriend a soft kiss before touching their foreheads together. 

"I love you and only you. You're the only one in my heart. I told you this 5 years ago, 3 years ago, 4 months ago and I'm telling you today. I love you so much, Kim Junmyeon, for everything that you are and more. I may be careless with words at times, but know that no matter what, you're the first person I think of in the morning and the last person on my mind before I sleep," Sehun kissed his boyfriend's forehead, before kneeling down on one knee, presenting Junmyeon the bouquet of flowers with a simple silver band in the middle of it. 

Junmyeon gasped, covering his mouth with his hands. His entire body was shaking. 

"This is not a marriage proposal, not yet at least. For now, I want to make a promise with you. Promise to be mine forever and I'll be yours forever too. Let's talk to each other about anything and everything and let's try to be as transparent as possible. I've spent 5 years with you and I only fell deeper and deeper for you every day. I can't imagine my future without you, and I want to spend my remaining years with you. Will you be mine forever, Kim Junmyeon?" Sehun asked, his eyes shining with hope and love. 

Junmyeon was stunned. His heart swelled with love and happiness for the man before him, rendering him speechless. He cried, nodding earnestly to the question his boyfriend proposed. Or was it fiancé now? Who cares about the technicalities. "Yes, yes, oh dear god I love you so much Oh Sehun," Junmyeon cried. 

Sehun stood up, putting the ring on Junmyeon before kissing him hard. "Even in another universe, I'll always find my way to my number one. Understood?" Sehun whispered. Junmyeon could only nod, crying harder. 

"I'll love you till the end of time, Oh Sehun. You're my number one too."


End file.
